


Disclosed and Ongoing

by TwoLittleWishes



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoLittleWishes/pseuds/TwoLittleWishes
Summary: Eliza for the hug, Robert for the pout, Alex for the accepting if painful potential goodbye... but no Teddy. Myfanwy knew he'd show up somewhere once Gestalt had worked it all through. He wouldn't hit her with Teddy until he was calm. Until he was collected. Until he'd convinced himself he knew what was going to happen... That's when Teddy would come, for the dignified goodbye.





	1. A Better Bridge Memory

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to streamline things, when only one Gestalt body talks I refer to them by name, any time 'Gestalt' talks, that's in unison. This was a bit of a challenge... also there's basically no plot.

Myfanwy turned her back on the water without watching her letter to her past self sink beneath the surface. It was catharsis enough to write it. To express it all and work it all out. That physical letter didn't really matter. She jogged back the way she'd come until she saw the figure at the end of the bridge.

His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and the hunch of his shoulders almost fooled her for a moment into thinking it was Alex. when his head lifted and his shoulders squared at the sight of her though, she knew it was Teddy. She'd been waiting for this. He'd slipped off after the raid. She imagined him off somewhere breaking things and yelling at people. Providing that emotional outlet so the others could look her in the eye and not lose it. Tightly controlled and perfectly put together Teddy biting bricks and spitting sand so Gestalt could have three-quarters of a heartfelt moment. Like everything Gestalt did though, it was incomplete without the whole set, and Myfanwy felt that incompleteness keenly. She had for days. The days Conrad had insisted she take. The days she moved through like treacle as she fought with herself to determine what she wanted, how she wanted it, and what to do about her inevitable conclusions.

She didn't slow. Obviously, Myfanwy .01 hadn't been much of a runner, this jogging business was going to take effort, but then, most worthwhile things did.

He didn't smile. She tried not to take that personally, Teddy rarely smiled, but she'd thought maybe under the circumstances she'd get a little something. He only stood, hands in his pockets, shoulders perfectly square, back ramrod straight, his hair refusing to budge even a little in the face of the breeze. She stopped closer than she intended... or maybe that was a lie she told herself.

"I wondered if I'd see you." She said, just slightly out of breath.

"Could'a come seen me, you know." He said. Myfanwy took a deep breath and squashed the biting remark on the tip of her tongue. She didn't want to fight with him. "Wasn' sure you'd still be here."

She shook her head. "You knew exactly where I was every minute." She admonished him. "I couldn't have left without you knowing, I'm sure."

"Is that why you're still here? You think I'd try an' stop you?" His eyes had that intense look, the one he got when he was gearing up for a fight, but at the same time wanted to do something else entirely.

"No," she didn't look away, her expression part playful and part challenging. "But I didn't believe you when you said you wouldn't be angry either."

"Well it was the thing to say, wasn't it?" Teddy looked away, over the railing at the steel grey churning water. "Trying to control you seems to backfire on just about everyone, doesn't it? I'm not stupid, and I'm not psycho so..." He sucked in a huge breath and let it out in a huff. "Things are meant to be getting back to normal starting Monday. If things can ever be normal around here. Or get anywhere near it after the last two weeks." He shook his head and then his eyes were back on her and that thing happened in her stomach that always happened when Gestalt looked at her like that. "Figured this was my last chance to see you. You'll slip away while we're all tryin' to work out what to do next."

Unable to let him launch into whatever stupid speech he'd got prepared, Myfanwy delicately took hold of the lapels of his jacket and looked up at him pointedly. "Will you just stop..."

"Will you?" he countered.

"You know now." She said carefully. "You know everything. If you think about it, you've got me over a barrel." He quirked an eyebrow up and his eyes strayed down to her lips. "I don't know what my favourite food is. I don't know what I like to watch on telly..." one deep breath to steady her nerves and pluck up her courage, "I don't know how it feels to run my fingers through your hair."

"Myfanwy," Teddy breathed in warning.

"You know I'm not leaving." She cut him off. "You've known for days. God, I was probably never really leaving, and I've got my doubts you'd have really let me!"

"You think I'd force you to stay? Lock you up?" He hissed, his eyes flashing.

Myfanwy groaned in irritation and bunched her fists in the fabric of his jacket. "No," she opened her mouth to continue and then thought better of it and kissed him instead.

Teddy's body had the broadest shoulders, the strongest arms, and he wrapped them around her without hesitation. She whimpered against his lips as he lifted her off her feet and kissed her hungrily. Like they always knew what to do, her fingers slid into his hair, her fingertips hard against his scalp. It was Gestalt's turn to groan when she wrapped her legs around his hips and forced him to take her weight. She was so slight, so delicate, and yet her grip on his hair and her mouth over his were demanding and hard and the rush of power she felt as he struggled to breathe against her was like being drunk.

When Teddy started walking without breaking their kiss she let out a cry and clung to his shoulders. She pulled her mouth away to try to see where they were going and Teddy laughed as he sought out her lips and reclaimed them. Behind her, a car door opened.

"I won't drop you." She heard Alex's voice and gasped when Teddy hunched and lurched into the back seat, still holding her against him. "Hello," Alex grinned down at her. She'd been shoved into the car and half reclined against Alex's chest. From the corner of her eye she saw Eliza behind the wheel and Robert next to her. All four bodies breathed harder, but Teddy had his face pressed into her neck and his hands absolutely everywhere and he sounded like he was running for his life. Teddy pulled away only long enough to haul the car door closed and then he was back on her.

The car started and Eliza pulled out of the parking lot as Alex's hands slid down Myfanwy's arms and he dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"Shit," she hissed and arched her neck so she could nuzzle against Alex's cheek. "Is this..." she gasped as Teddy's hand gripped her hip and tilted her pelvis so he could grind against her. "Fuck. Is this a good idea? Are you OK? Ok to drive I mean?"

"Don' worry about me," Alex breathed against her ear.

"I'm fine." Eliza said though she maintained a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel.

Myfanwy hitched a leg higher on Teddy's waist and four gasps of pleasure hit her in surround sound. One of her hands clutched at the back of Teddy's jacket as their body ground together without finesse, the other flailed around until she felt Alex grab it and pull it against his chest and squeeze. Teddy's mouth was latched onto her neck and sucked firmly at the delicate skin so there were only three voices to groan softly, "Fuck, I love you."

There was a pause in Teddy's frantic pawing and the grind of his pelvis against her and Myfanwy struggled to make her eyes focus on his face as he looked down at her. Slowly, deliberately he reached between them and stared into her eyes as his hand slide inside her pants. She didn't dare blink as his fingers moved over her, but she did roll her hips up to the tentative pressure and whimpered when he took the permission and gently opened her already slick folds. It was tempting to let her eyes close. To sink gratefully into the blissful oblivion of whatever the hell was about to happen. Instead, she cupped Teddy's face in her hands and forced her eyes to stay open. He looked stoned and stunned and so very very hungry. "I love you too..." She breathed.

Four distinct groans and Teddy's calloused finger sliding into her was enough to force her eyes to squeeze shut and her back to arch. The car stopped but Eliza's hands stayed on the wheel, her eyes focused intently on the blank concrete wall in front of the car. Robert didn't turn either. Alex helped her wriggle up against him to give Teddy room to move and then they all paused for a moment.

"This isn't what I wanted." Alex said breathlessly in her ear. " I don't want the first time you remember us bein' together to be in the back of a car..."

Myfanwy managed a weak laugh while her hands moved down between her body and Teddy's and frantically worked the closure of his dress slacks. "I didn't either," she gasped, "but I swear to God if you stop I'm gonna fucking kill you."

Gestalt laughed breathlessly through four mouths while Alex helped Myfanwy balance and Teddy pushed her running pants down far enough for her to kick them off. The car was too small for it to be comfortable, but then the pressure cooker of the last two weeks made it so they didn't care. One of Teddy's feet struggled for purchase on the rubber non-slip mat in the footwell. His other knee took most of his weight and didn't leave a lot of room on the seat for Myfanwy, but she wrapped her legs around him tight and ground herself up against his body. Teddy used one arm to prop himself up and the other wedged against the opposite door to give him leverage. Time was a blurry concept to Myfanwy with the weight of Teddy above her, Alex's chest against her back, and the deafening sound of five people breathing and moaning in time with the building pleasure in her body.

"Fuck, Myf," Gestalt groaned together.

Myfanwy whimpered and tried to press up harder against the body above her. "Please," she sobbed, "please don't stop."

Teddy's body trembled and the muscles along his back tightened with the strain. "Fuck" Alex hissed against her ear. The hand that hand grasped hers let go and slid down her body. "I'm gonna cum, Myf." He sucked on her ear lobe hard as his clever fingers found her clit. Teddy tensed and the noise that surrounded her from Gestalt made Myfanwy sob again, Alex's fingers lost focus but she was close enough that it didn't matter and the tightening of her body around Teddy's overly sensitive cock had them all groaning helplessly.

Some time later, it might have been seconds or minutes, Myfanwy started to giggle.

Robert and Eliza turned in their seats to look at her with identical quizzical expressions. Alex smiled down at her gently and Teddy's red face dripping with sweat regarded her with undisguised affection. "What is it?" Gestalt asked.

Myfanwy covered her eyes and tears squeezed from the corners in her mirth. "Anyone," she choked and tried again, "anyone walking past can see your arse!"


	2. Form an orderly line

Gestalt locked the car, with which hands and what body Myfanwy couldn't say. The flush of exertion slowly crept from Teddy's face but there was something of wonder in his wide eyes and the trembling in his hand as he put it gently against her back alongside Alex's to guide her into the building. It wasn't until they entered the lobby in a pack that Myfanwy even realised they were home! Her home. When the elevator doors closed she leaned back against the now strangely familiar breadth of Teddy's chest and closed her eyes. Eliza's hand slipped into her left one. Alex's into her right. Robert rocked back on his feet and his fingertips brushed the inside of her wrist.

A slightly hysterical giggle rose in her throat and Robert turned to look at her in surprise.

"I just," she swallowed hard to get herself under control and sighed when Teddy's arm wrapped around her body. "I just realised, I can't ever remember feeling safe. Not once. Not until now."

They closed in on her. Warm, solid bodies and hands and breath and she gave up for a moment the strength she'd learned the previous weeks. It was alright, in their arms, to be little Myfanwy, it was pleasant even. The ding when the doors opened startled her, but Gestalt was a warm guiding presence that took her straight to her door. They knew the combination... of course, they did.

Kitchens are practical places. Myfanwy kept clean bench tops and everything looked perfectly normal. The realisation that one is standing in one's kitchen with their lover, who has four bodies, four sets of parted lips, four painfully hungry hopeful expressions, eight impossibly blue eyes... that's somewhat abnormal, and potentially an issue for practicality as well.

"You're thinking," Gestalt accused gently.

Teddy was still tight against her back with an arm slung around her and both her hands holding that arm to her chest. "You're here." She breathed.

"I've been here before," Teddy said softly into her ear.

"Just not, right here," Gestalt said together as Teddy squeezed her tighter. 

She sighed and flailed a hand out in front of her until Alex took it. When she started to move towards him, Teddy released her and she was transferred smoothly into Alex's arms. Alex's face lent itself to surprise and joy so easily and Myfanwy grinned too as one of his hands moved up to cradle the back of her head and the other splayed its fingers in the middle of her back. All the breathing in the room ticked up again and Myfanwy pushed her fingers through his curls and pressed in tight to his body but Alex pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.

"What's wrong?" Myf gasped.

Gestalt chuckled and Alex rocked his head so his forehead rolled along hers. "Nothing." They said together before Alex continued, "but we need to talk for a sec." He chuckled again and pulled his head back so he could look at her. "In case you hadn't noticed, I've got four bodies."

Myfanwy looked from face to face with notable hunger and then back to Alex who managed a blush.

"My point bein'," he grinned, "you may have shagged out one of me, but there's three more bodies in here and God help me I want to shag you fucking senseless with all of them." Myfanwy's eyes darkened and she moved in to kiss him again but he held her off. "Myf, I'm tryin to tell ya." He swallowed hard and looked at her seriously. "By the time you get done with all of me, I could probably start from the beginning again. While bein' shagged until you can't walk sounds funny, we probably don't wanna break you." He kissed the tip of her nose. "You need to be real clear with me Myf. You get tired, you get sore, anything... you gotta let me know." He nuzzled back down into her neck. "It's all fun and games to go three rounds each, but then I gotta explain to Conrad why I'm wheeling you around the office in a fucking wheelchair."

She laughed and snuggled in closer against him. Some of the urgency had gone with what Myfanwy thought might have been the weirdest conversation she'd ever had in her life. Alex wasn't quite as broad, and for reasons she didn't quite understand (or maybe she did) his grip on her wasn't as desperate as Teddy's had been. He was always the fun face, the cheeky smile, the impish comment, then the powerfully disarming sweetness that knocked her on her ass every time. She wondered, not for the first time, what it might have been like to be with Gestalt without all the conditioning. Without decades spent cultivating different mannerisms and personalities in their bodies. What if Robert became tightly controlled, decisive, protective? What if Elisa gave her those cheeky grins and a moment later looked at her with her heart in her eyes. Could Teddy have ever been emotionally accessible, pliable, could he even pull off a pout? The very concept of Alex being the seat of their calm, rational, emotionally stable self was practically laughable at this point.

They were one mind, obviously, but Myf was one mind and she could only write with her right hand. Kicked stronger on her left foot. Was more ticklish on one side than the other. Training and nature made Gestalt's bodies different, and Myf couldn't help experiencing them all differently.

"You O.K?" Gestalt asked.

"Mmmhmm," Myfanwy tilted her head back and kissed Alex's chin. "I'm good." She smiled then, as flirtatiously as she could manage. "I promise, I will not let you fuck me to failure." They laughed and the chord-like sound made Myf feel like she was floating. "Now, if you'd form an orderly line, three rounds each might be a little much, but one a piece I can manage."


	3. It's just Logistics

Teddy sat on her wicker 'chair-drobe', he didn't even move last night's discarded sleep ware first. Alex's mouth was very interested in the area just under her left ear, while Robert and Eliza moved around her in some semi-choreographed dance like scenario. Their hands tugged at her clothes, caressed her arms, her face, her hair. It took longer and more effort than Myfanwy would have liked to get Alex out of his soft jacket. It wasn't that he was resisting her, more than his hands had other interests and pausing touching her so that she could get his clothes off seemed like a bad trade. Finally though she grabbed the hem of his polo shirt and hauled on it pointedly. Gestalt chuckled and Alex's arms rose above his head, then he hunched forward so she could pull the offending item off and toss it away.

"Now you," Gestalt breathed and Robert's hands slid up under her shirt at her sides. The pressure was slight and slightly ticklish but she lifted her arms as well and let him pull the garment away.

The second she was clear she stepped forward into Alex's arms. There was so much skin everywhere, and it was so warm and safe and there were so many hands. At some point she felt another bare chest against her arm, Robert's shirt was gone. A nipple brushed lightly against her side and Gestalt gasped as Eliza's hand clenched on Myfanwy's waist. 

"This isn't orderly," Myfanwy quipped as Alex pushed her pants and underwear over her butt so they fell and pooled around her feet.

Robert and Elisa stepped back and Alex nuzzled into her neck again while his hands squeezed the flesh of her arse. "Sorry," he mumbled against her.

"Little carried away." Gestlat said between labored breaths.

Myf laughed and flailed an arm around behind her looking for someone to grab. "It's O.K, it's O.K," her hand connected with Eliza's and they tangled their fingers together. "Don't go."

The strangled groan that seemed forced from Gestalt's throat rumbled from the chest in front of her, from the smaller tightly muscled chest against her back, and from the light feminine mouth that had found its way to her neck and then latched on to suck the soft skin there. "Fuck, I want you." Gestalt groaned, the more distant echo of Teddy's voice in the chair by the window made Myf look over sharply. He still sat very still, his arms on the arms of the chair as relaxed as he ever managed to look, but his eyes bored into her, heated and hungry.

"Have you ever done this before?" Myf asked, wide eyed at the realization that she had no idea what the answer would be.

Gestalt chuckled, "I'm not still a virgin anywhere if that's what you're asking." Eliza said.

Myf shook her head, "no I mean," she looked around at all of their faces. "I mean all of you, with one person... how does it work?"

They paused, although Robert's hands kept moving back and forth across her back and Alex kept her pressed against him securely. "No." They said together. "This is different. There's never been anyone..."

Myf nodded slowly "O.K, O.K, it's just logistics, we can work this out." She contemplated Robert, Eliza and Alex for a moment and then nodded to herself. Alex watched her with an amused grin and she laughed at their patient waiting. "Alright." With an impish look on her face and took hold of Alex's shoulders and turned them all until his back was to the bed, then she put both hands on his chest and pushed until he fell backwards laughing. "Pants, off." She ordered and kissed Robert and Eliza quickly. "Be with you in a minute... or... you know."

Alex wriggled out of his sweat pants and managed to wriggle back up the bed a little more before Myfanwy climbed over his body and sat across his thighs.

"Hi," he grinned up at her.

"Hi," she smiled and put her hands on his shoulders so she could balance herself while she slid over him.

Again the surround sound of groans felt like waves of pleasure that danced along her skin. Alex sat up and wrapped an arm around her body, the other arm propped him up so he could thrust his hips up against her weight. Myfanwy let her head fall back and moaned at the sensation. The frantic, desperate urgency of their previous coupling had calmed somewhat and Alex's grip on her felt hungry and lustful, but not desperate or agitated like Teddy's had. Behind her, Myf felt a hand on each of her shoulders and understood hazily that Robert and Eliza had stepped closer so Gestalt could touch her gently with their hands.

Moving against Alex's body was easy and natural, and now that the fear of rejection and abandonment had passed, he smiled up at her joyfully, at least until the sensation started to take its toll and his eyes squeezed shut to try to keep it at bay a little while longer. Myf discovered something of a new philosophy on sex in that moment... always before, as a woman, she understood she had to be somewhat selfish in the bedroom or risk having it all come to a limp, disappointing end without any satisfaction for her. That was never going to be the case with Gestalt. She could wring Alex dry as fast and dirty as she liked, as desperately as she could see he needed, and not have to contemplate the depressing possibility of finishing herself of in the shower once he'd left.

With this empowering (and who was she kidding, arousing) realization, Myfanwy hunched forward and sucked firmly on Alex's earlobe. He groaned against her and his arm tightened. She deliberately let every whimper, every gasp, drip freely from her lips and directly into his ear while she doubled her rhythm above him.

"Fuck," he gasped, "Myf, I'm -"

She put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him back down onto the bed. Gestalt gasped and Alex looked up at her in hopeless lust as she used her grip on him to balance and hold herself up while she rode him hard. Over by the window Teddy gripped the arms of her chair so hard the wicker cracked and complained, Robert and Eliza stood shirtless in total sensory overload unable to do anything but struggle to breathe. Alex's hands gripped her hips and he struggled to keep up, to keep it together, to be a decent lover... in desperation he slid one hand down to where she rode him and found her clit with his thumb. Myf cried out and sat back to give him better access and his eyes crossed with the change in sensation.

Then hands were on her breasts, small delicate hands that pinched firmly at her nipples. Eliza's face appeared against Myf's cheek and she turned to kiss her hungrily. Below her, Alex cried out as his muscles contracted and he came hard enough to see stars. His thumb against her didn't stop though, and Eliza's hands on her breasts and tongue in her mouth urged her not to stop moving. She came moments later, unexpectedly and Alex cried out again below her as she squeezed and wrung him out almost painfully.

"You're gonna kill me," Gestalt groaned.

Myf laughed breathlessly and toppled sideways to snuggle up beside Alex on the bed.

"All fucked out now?" Teddy's voice asked, admirably steady, from the other side of the room.

"I just need a minute," Myf laughed. "And a shower. I'm getting gross." She sat up at looked Eliza straight in the eye. "We should just about fit... if you don't mind getting friendly."


	4. You never have to wait

Myfanwy might have been willing to admit that her legs were actually a little wobbly when she stood if she weren't certain that she'd be bundled up in cotton wool by Gestalt's still functional bodies and immediately put to bed like a child. Then again, when she slipped her hand into Eliza's and gently tugged her towards the bathroom door, Eliza followed her mutely with glassy eyes.

"Are you O.K?" Myf asked as she pushed the shower door open.

Eliza blushed and absently pulled her hair out of her ponytail. "I was so sure that was going to be my line." They both laughed and Eliza put her hands on the waistband of her pants but then stopped and looked at Myfanwy through her lashes. "Are you sure... you know you don't have to, right?"

With a growing confidence that Myfanwy could only put down to having already been shy and unsure enough to last a lifetime, she covered Eliza's hands and helped her push the pants down. "I'm not doing anything I don't want to."

"You just," Eliza gently pushed a sweaty strand of hair behind Myf's ear. "We've been friends a long time and, I mean you've never once suggested you were interested in girls."

Myf slid closer and gently bumped her nose against Eliza's. "Honestly? I don't think I am interested in girls." She kissed her softly and slid her arms around Eliza's shoulders. "Just you."

Eliza sighed as Myf kissed her and wrapped made to enfold the taller woman in her arms but Myf pulled back slightly. 

"Shower. I'm not kidding, I'm gross." She led Eliza into the shower and fiddled with the water temperature. When she turned, Eliza slid her arms around Myf's neck and kissed her gently. "This is nice."

Out in the bedroom, something was dropped and then a guilty silence.

"What are you doing out there?:

Eliza looked contrite. "I ah, I broke the chair a little. Strong grip,"

Myf looked at her helplessly for a moment and then started to laugh. Soon they were both laughing and clinging to each other for balance. Soap came out, and they washed each other gently, Myf was tentative because she had no idea how to be sexual with a woman, and Eliza seemed to be being tentative because Myf was. Eventually, Eliza couldn't take it anymore. "Myf, we don't have to do anything,"

"I want to!" Myf said quickly. "I just, I guess I don't know where to start."

Eliza blinked at her in confusion. "I don't understand," she looked down at herself and then slowly up Myfanwy's body. "You know where to start with my other bodies, and they're men. But the only reason I know 'where to start' with you, is because I've got a female body..."

Myf took a deep breath and moved in closer. She crowded Eliza against the cool tile wall and the blonde gasped softly, first at the touch of cold, then at the feeling of Myfanwy's thigh slipping between her legs. Success breeds success, Myf thought as she slid her fingers into Eliza's hair and kissed her tenderly.

In the bedroom, Alex had retrieved his pants and Teddy had kicked off his shoes. They sat, one either side of Robert, on the edge of the bed completely immobile but for the laboured rise and fall of their chests. 

One slightly trembling hand slid down from Eliza's shoulder to cup her breast gently. Eliza moaned and rocked her hips forward against Myfanwy's thigh while she gripped the red head's hips tightly. "You have to let me know if I do something wrong." Myfanwy gasped against her throat.

"You're stealing all my lines." Eliza gasped.

Myf laughed, "Honestly it's nice to feel like I'm the one calling the shots for a change." Her thumb moved back and forth lightly over the nipple of Eliza's left breast.

"Jesus!" Eliza let her head fall back against the tile. "You've always called the shots. Just had to say."

"MMmm, maybe, but it hasn't felt that way." She bit her lip and let her hand slip lower over smooth wet skin until she reached Eliza's crotch where it ground against her thigh. Eliza whimpered and tilted her hips so Myfanwy could slide her fingers ticklishly light through her folds. "This whole time I felt like I was waiting. Waiting for you to do something. Anything." Her finger slid easily inside and Eliza moaned and clutched at her back. "When you ambushed me in the archives," Myf leaned in so her mouth was next to Eliza's ear. "I didn't know who I was, what I was, where I'd been, and I was so desperate to find out... but then you were there and fucked if I could remember what I was meant to be doing."

"You," Eliza gasped and swallowed hard as Myfanwy's thumb moved against her clit. "You flirted with me. I thought-"

"You thought?" Myf laughed incredulously and her hand became more insistent. "You thought, fuck, I thought I was going to be the meat in a twin sandwich until you got huffy and left." She kissed Eliza's neck gently. "I know I'm only two weeks old at this stage but I've never been more frustrated and disappointed in my life."

"Fuck, Myf! A little harder, just, just a little," she moaned. "I wanted to. I really wanted to, but you were lookin' at Bristol's file and I was so fucking jealous."

Myf kissed her hungrily, hard, and Eliza twitched and shook around her tenderly intruding finger. "You never have to be jealous of anyone," Myf whispered as she gentled Eliza through her orgasm.

Eliza cupped Myf's face in her hands, "You never need to wait for me to want you. I always want you."


	5. As We Mean to Proceed

Eliza handed Myfanwy a towel and ducked out of the bathroom to return a moment later holding Alex's shirt. "Call it a fantasy if you like..." she leaned in and kissed Myf's neck. "I think you'd look hot as hell in my clothes."

Myfanwy laughed and took the shirt. "Alright," she pulled it on over her wet head and struck a little pose. When Eliza laughed, she leaned in and whispered in her ear, "but I'm only doing it because it's kind of a fantasy of mine too."

Alex's shirt was comically oversized on her but the fabric was soft and way the collar smelled like Alex's neck made her feel warm and safe.

In the bedroom Gestalt had turned down the bed and tidied away the clothing so haphazardly discarded into the laundry hamper ready to wash. Teddy stood awkwardly in the living room, and Myfanwy realised he hadn't actually spent much time in there in that body... Alex sat in a chair with his hoodie half zipped, and Robert perched on the edge of the couch, his shirt back on as well and his knee bouncing. Myfanwy frowned when she looked at them. "What's all this?"

"Work in the morning," Eliza said from the bedroom doorway. She'd pulled her own soft slacks back on and her blouse was partially buttoned.

"You're leaving?" Myfanwy asked, dumbfounded. "But..."

"It's almost 7am," Gestalt said quickly. "Conrad is expecting us in the office for 8."

Myfanwy looked at the clock and sure enough as early as she'd gotten up for her run, tying to sleep your way through Gestalt still eats up a lot of time. Teddy moved closer to her and looked down at her face with that same restrained, hungry expression she was growing to love. "I at least, really need a change of clothes." He looked at her lips again and let out that long slow breath that made her dizzy. "What I put on this morning doesn't seem to be fit for work anymore."

He glanced down and Myfanwy followed his eyes to a missing button on his expensive dress shirt. She blushed and opened her mouth to apologize, but no sound came out as Teddy covered her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. "Trust me," He breathed against her lips. "I don't care about the fucking shirt. 

"So, I'll see you at the office," Myf said, and it wasn't a question. At least, it wasn't the question that it seemed to be.

The strong arm that had her snug against Teddy's chest tightened a little, and the three other bodies moved in around her. "It's a new day under Conrad," Alex said.

"Everyone knows what he's been up to lately," Eliza agreed.

"Point is," Robert started.

"Maybe we start as we mean to proceed?" The other three said together.

"No more secrets?" Alex asked, his heart in his eyes in that vulnerable, honest way only that body could completely pull off.

Myfanwy stared up at him and swallowed hard. "No more secrets."

A smile lit up Gestalt's faces and Myf was covered in kisses from every angle. Eventually Teddy and Eliza stepped back. "We really need to go." They said together. "The hair alone..."

"But Alex and Robert don't have high maintenance hair." Myfanwy pointed out.

"Are you asking us to stay?" Robert and Alex said together.

"Well, start as we mean to proceed, right?" She said and kissed Alex, then pulled back to smile up at him cheekily. "And I mean to proceed by leaving the office with you tonight, sooooo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be *bum bum bum* some kind of plot brewing in my head. This is what I do in between seasons.


	6. I'll give you the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short... but then I am technically meant to be working right now, and this was the only bit that was flowing just now.

The office was the same, and it wasn't. Conrad wasn't a fan of secrets within the office. Not secrets that could come back and bite you in the arse anyway, lesson learned. So everyone knew what the deal was with Myfanwy, and she was encouraged to talk to whomever she wanted, ask whatever questions she wanted, and generally reacquaint herself with the place.

"You may end up back in your old position," Conrad said kindly, "but I have a feeling your horizons are somewhat broader than they used to be." He patted her arm. "There's no rush. Excepting of course that we're under siege from all sides, the parliament is spitting, the Russians are champing at the bit and the Chinese seem to be intent on blaming us that they paid almost a hundred million American dollars for you and now they're not going to get you."

"They're not actually making an open complaint of that, are they?" Robert asked.

Conrad snorted. "Of course not, but they're behaving like petulant children in practically every discussion across the board right now." He looked back and forth from Myfanwy to the assembled Gestalt. "Resist the urge to be uncooperative on this for me, if you can." He started carefully. "For the time being, while China is still stinging in the bank balance and Russia is still feeling vindictive, I don't want you alone Myfanwy. Ever."

Myfanwy looked at the Gestalt face to her left, Eliza, and then her right, Alex, and shyly the three of them put their hands on the table. Alex and Eliza gripped one of Myfanwy's hands each and all five faces looked up at Conrad and practically dared him to comment on it. To his credit, Conrad's expression never changed.

"Alright. If that's how it is we'll worry about it later." He rubbed his temple with two fingers and and resettled himself. "We have to assume your flat is compromised Myfanwy, so it's safe house, or, given the circumstances, I'm prepared to rather pointedly look somewhere else while you bunk with Gestalt for the moment."

"Wait," Myf frowned, "If my flat's compromised why have you let me stay there the last week?"

Conrad looked her in the eye. "Because you've been under tighter surveillance than the Queen this last week, but that's expensive." He cocked his head to the side and considered carefully. "While this," he looked back and forth er between the five faces in front of him, "situation continues, we may as well make the best of it. Your situational awareness is, quite frankly, shit. Gestalt, fix it. Now, safe house or..."

"I've got her," Teddy said firmly. "No safe house will be as secure as my place."

"Do I get any kind of say in this?" Myf asked, only half offended. She didn't let go of Alex's nor Eliza's hands.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, "as a protectee whose safety I'm responsible for who has no operations experience at all? No." When she opened her mouth to complain he cut her off. "And as my girlfriend for whom I'll get shot if this goes arse up, also, No."

"I'll give you the room, shall I?" Conrad asked dryly then stood and made a quick, dignified exit without waiting for a reply.


	7. The ‘g’ word

Conrad closed the door behind him without a sound, and for an interminable period Teddy looked across the table directly into Myfanwy’s eyes and didn’t even blink. She looked right back at him. She could feel her blood pressure rising, feel the indignation at being treated like a child, like an anxious, timid thing, like the old Myfanwy. Eventually her lips pressed together tightly and she detangled her hands from Eliza and Alex’s grip so she could cross her arms defensively over her chest.

Teddy flinched, and Myf felt a tiny surge of triumph, which immediately died in her chest. It died because she felt tentative, gentle fingers unhook her hand from under her arm and pull it back across so that Alex could cradle it against his chest with both hands. He met her stern expression with his heart in his eyes.

”Can keep fightin’, if you want.” He looked away shyly and laced his fingers back through hers. “Jus’ don’t pull away, tha’s all.”

She tired, really she did, to hold on to her indignation, to the certainty that she needed to defend her independence, that she needed to put up clear and strong boundaries against old anxious timid Myf and the way everyone saw her. The way Gestalt saw her. But Alex stroked her fingers gently and only glanced at her through his indecently long lashes with that sweet, lovelorn expression.

”You called me your girlfriend,” she said after a long pause. “In front of Conrad.”

”Start as we mean to proceed, right?” Alex said earnestly. “Was that not O.K?”

She huffed and leaned over in her chair to put her head against Alex’s shoulder. “It’s alright.” She said, and smiled to herself when Alex kissed her hairline and Eliza and Robert let out the breaths they’d been holding behind her. “I don’t like feeling like I’m losing control...” she whispered.

Alex let go with one hand and wrapped that arm around her shoulders. “I know you’re not... like you were. An’ it’s not a bad thing. It’s gonna be great, really.” He sighed. “I won’t fight you on anything you want to do, anyone you wanna be, only let me have this one thing. Just let me keep you safe, just until you’re trained up.” He kissed her hair again. “You’ll be deadlier than me soon enough.”

”In the meantime,” Eliza said, “we’re still at work, and the snuggling should probably be saved for rooms that don’t have glass walls.”

Myfanwy laughed and sat up straight again. “I should touch base with Ingrid, I’m sure she’s got a whole stack of things she needs me to sign. Then she needs to teach me how to do my job.”

It turned out Myfanwy still had a head for numbers, though slightly less enthusiasm for sitting behind a desk and collating paperwork. Ingrid was a gift from God, and by lunch time Myfanwy was largely back up to speed while simultaneously curious why it was that Ingrid didn’t just do the whole job herself and have done with it.

At 4:15pm, Teddy stuck his head into her office. “We’re going to need to leave on time this afternoon.” He said formally. “For security, I want to get you out of here in the middle of the closing time fleet exit. Can you be ready by 5?”

Myf looked up at him and had to squash the urge to buck. What the hell was it about Teddy that was just rubbing her the wrong way today?

”Ingrid?” Myf called out, rather than answering him.

”Give me two minutes, I’ll prioritise everything you need to be physically in the office to complete and make sure everything else is physically or digitally ready to go home with you.” Ingrid said said through the intercom. “Everything that needs to be done before tomorrow will be marked in pink.” She looked pointedly at Teddy. “She can be ready by 5, if you leave. Now.”

Teddy raised an eyebrow at her, the shrugged and left.

”Alright, what did he do to get in your bad books?” Myf asked.

Ingrid shook her head. “Nothing at all, Gestalt is lovely.” Myfanwy stared at her in confusion and Ingrid gave her a smiled. “They’re lovely, but you’re my boss. And my friend. If Teddy’s on your shit list, then Teddy’s on my shit list.”

Myfanwy laughed. “He’s not exactly,” she sobered and sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m being overly sensitive? Teddy’s gruff and he just comes out with things and... I guess he’s Gestalt’s tough voice. He just makes decisions and goes and-“

”And you feel like he’s treating you like a child?”

“Worse,” Myf whispered.

Ingrid nodded slowly. “Ah, you’re afraid he looks at you and just see’s the old you?” Myfanwy nodded slowly. “I don’t know if it’ll help at all, but you’re wrong.”

”What do you mean?”

”You were always a control freak, Myf.” Ingrid said with a smile. “Whatever happened in your past, and I don’t know what it was exactly, whatever it was made you compulsive. Anxious. Everything had to be just so, you couldn’t give up even a little bit of control, not even to someone you know as well as Gestalt.” She reached out and patted Myfanwy’s arm. “Gestalt is very much dealing with the new you Myf.”

”Great,” Myf sighed and put her head down on the desk. “So I’m just being a bitch.”

”It’s been a rough couple of weeks, Myfanwy. Gestalt will forgive you. I’m pretty sure Gestalt would forgive you anything. Go home, Myfanwy. Snuggle with your... Gestalt?”

They laughed together and Myfanwy started dumping the files on her table into a bag. “How much of this really needs to be done by tomorrow?”

”Oh none of it, you’re reasonably on top of things. Enough to take the night off anyway.”

True to his word Gestalt was back at 5pm, but it was Robert and Eliza, no Teddy in sight. “Ready to go?” Gestalt asked.

Gestalt led her down to the garage and ushered her into a standard black SUV. Eliza got behind the wheel and Robert got in the back with Myfanwy.

“Is everything OK?” Myf asked.

”Teddy and Alex are in a follow car.” Robert explained. “Just in case.”

”Wait, what does that mean? What can they do from back there?” Myf asked. In her mind she had visions of some kind of running gun fight between speeding cars through the streets of London.

“If someone’s trying to follow us, I’ll ram them with the follow car.” Eliza said.

”Isn’t that dangerous?” Myf gasped.

”That’s what seatbelts are for.”

The trip through London was uneventful, but that didn’t stop Myfanwy winding tighter and tighter every meter. What if they were followed? What if Gestalt rammed someone with the follow car? What if they protected her and something happened to one of them? More than one? Jesus, what would even happen to Gestalt if they lost a body? It didn’t help that Eliza kept her eyes glued to the road while Robert looked everywhere at once, and he would reach out and urge her against his side when they paused at intersections. By the time they pulled into the secure garage of Gestalt’s building, she was ready to snap at the first sharp sound.

Teddy pulled the follow car into the spot next to them and turned off the engine. Myfanwy lurched form the back of the SUV and into Alex’s arms.

”Hey, what’s’is?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. “I miss something?”

”Shut up.” She snapped. Alex instantly looked hurt, but the expression dissolved when Myf kissed him firmly. “Tell me you were making a point. Tell me you were winding me up and all this was over the top.”

”You want me to lie?” Teddy said as he walked around the car. Myfanwy looked at him, obviously worried. “The Russians want to kill us. The Chinese want to kidnap you for fuck knows what but they thought it was worth the better part of a hundred million dollars to get you.” He looked her in the eye while Alex’s arms tightened around her protectively. “The vultures are circling, Myfanwy, and you’ve got a big fat fucking target on your back.”

”Why are you being such a fucking ass about this? I’m scared enough!”

Teddy slammed his hand down on the roof of the SUV. “NO you’re not! You are nowhere near scared enough! You don’t even know what scared enough looks like!” He stalked forward and even though she could never find it in her to be afraid of him, a cold thrill went down her spine at the look in his eyes. “I love you, I have always loved you and now...” 

“Now I’ve got you in my arms,” Alex said far more gently. 

“You held my hand at work,” Eliza smiled tightly.

”And every vulture and low life in the city is probably trying to figure out how to get you away from me.” Robert looked at her with his huge eyes.

”I am fucking terrified, Myf,” Teddy confessed. “I don’ even know how to tell you how scared fucking shitless I am.”

Myf made a small, distressed sound and lurched from Alex’s arms into Teddy’s. He crushed her against him and buried his face into her hair. Various sounds of distress and undefinable emotion surrounded her but Myf kept her eyes closed tight. It was difficult, even for her, to really reconcile that Gastalt was one person. All day she’d felt like she was fighting with Teddy, even while she held Alex’s hand, even while she smiled at Eliza. She realised Gestalt did that on purpose, so they were never estranged, she never removed herself from them... because that’s what they feared most. Her not being there anymore. Whether she left, or changed and didn’t want them, or was taken or hurt, Gestalt clutched on tight because something they thought they could never really have was suddenly theirs, and the reality that it could all disappear so quickly was never far from their mind.

”Can we go home now?” Myf asked against Teddy’s neck.

He didn’t let her go. Instead he tucked her safe against his side and they walked awkwardly towards the lifts with the other three arranged around them defensively. “You’re gonna practice, aren’t you?”

”Hmm?” Myf frowned.

”Your EVA. You’re gonna practice. You’ll learn to shoot and fight, and you won’t try to convince me you don’t need it... will you?” Teddy pressed. For the first time that day though, Myf didn’t feel like he was trying to control her. He was just afraid because he couldn’t control everything else.

”Yeah,” Myf wrapped both arms around him as the lift doors closed. “I’ll learn whatever I need to, I promise.” She let her neck arch back so she could look up at him. “You going to learn some diplomacy?”

Teddy cracked a small smile. “Don’t seem likely. Diplomacy doesn’t really work with this face.”


	8. There are Pros and Cons to being Gestalt

The inside of Gestalt’s apartment was minimalist and scrupulously clean. Eliza, Alex, and Robert broke off when they entered and started doing things. Tea was made, jackets hung, and Alex disappeared into what Myfanwy assumed was the bedroom. She stayed glued to Teddy’s side though, and rather than try to extricate her he led her to the couch and sat them down so that she was in his lap with his arms still securely around her. Myfanwy closed her eyes and let her head rest against his shoulder, her breath warm against his neck.

After a while, she opened her eyes and found Teddy’s were closed. His thumb swept back and forth on the exposed skin of her arm but other than that he was perfectly still. She glanced around and found that Alex was looking at a tablet at the small kitchen table, Robert seemed to be making coffee in the kitchen, and Eliza leaned against the kitchen bench and looked at Myf with soft contentment.

”Can one of your bodies fall asleep while the others are awake?” Myfanwy asked suddenly.

Teddy chuckled under her. “If I want to, but it doesn’t feel natural. Bit like your hand going to sleep. Or maybe more like being deaf? You chop out a quarter of your senses it doesn’t feel great.” He said all this without opening his eyes.

Myf looked up at the side of his face for a moment, then turned her eyes to Eliza. “But you can still see me right now, from over there.” She put her head back against his shoulder and sighed. “The rest of us must seem so small and limited to you.” 

“Sometimes,” Teddy agreed. “But then sometimes my girlfriend kisses one of the other bodies and I crash a car, so...”

She giggled and kissed the side of his chin. “Alright, I’m here, supposedly the safest safe house in the city. Now what?” When she’d opened her mouth to begin the question she’d meant in a broader ‘life scope’ sense. However, halfway through her eyes caught Robert’s and her voice instantly deepened because Gestalt wasn’t even bothering to try to hide the hunger in his eyes when he looked at her.

”Well,” Alex grinned at he looked over the top of the tablet.

Eliz grinned, “You said something about forming an orderly line this morning...”

”And ‘en things got a little out of hand.” Teddy finished. He leaned his head to the side so he could whisper huskily into her ear, “You missed a spot.”

She held Robert’s eyes across the room and watched a flush rise on his pale cheeks.

”You know, you were with Robert first.” Teddy whispered. “At the founder's feast. I kissed you and you ran, and I thought that was it... I’d ruined everything.” His breath was hot against her neck and she shivered in his arms. “But then Robert was in the cloakroom and... I guess old Myf had a preference.”

She flinched and turned to look back at Teddy. “You know I don’t right? Have a preference, I mean. I won’t pick and choose parts of you,” She said firmly.

Teddy brushed her hair back from her face and then cupped her cheek. “I know. I don’t really understand it-“

”What do you mean?”

He smiled, “Well, I have a noted preference for your body. If another one turned up I... I don’t know. It’s always been you. I’m not particularly physically attracted to anyone else. I never have been.”

”And my bodies are so different.” Eliza gestured to herself.

Alex made an uncomfortable noise. “On a slightly uncomfortable note, think I better tell you somethin’ in the way of a confession...” Myfanwy frowned a little and Alex ploughed right on through. “I was angry. And stupid, and a bit belligerent... and I slept with Monica.”

Myfanwy blinked in confusion. “I don’t-“

”After our little chat, when you wouldn’t let me up to the apartment.” Teddy said. “Alex was sent to pick her up.”

”But after what she’d learned about her friend, she wasn’t really feeling cooperative, and I was,” Alex sighed and put the tablet on the table. “I was pissed. I was stupid and pissed and there were little tiny bottles of vodka and...”

”And to be perfectly honest, part of me hoped you’d be pissed when you inevitably found out about it.” Robert supplied. “But I was terrified you wouldn’t be. That you wouldn’t care. That the Myfanwy who’d finally chosen me was really gone and you’d gone back to Bristol. Again. After everything and I was nothing to you. Even more nothing than I was before!”

Myfanwy’s hands clenched and unclenched on Teddy’s arm and she struggled her way through a roller coaster in her chest. Her knee-jerk reaction was to be hurt, and angry, and indignant that that’s partly what Gestalt had hoped for! But she’d put them through the wringer too. From their perspective, she HAD gone back to Andrew. She’d lied to them. She’d run hot and cold because she didn’t know them and she didn’t know herself. So they’d done something kind of stupid, and maybe a little bit spiteful. But Monica was dead, and it had never been about them having feelings for each other, they both loved someone who lied to them and they felt shit about it.

She carefully extracted herself from Teddy’s arms and he didn’t make any attempt to stop her. Four sets of perfectly blue eyes watched her all begging for understanding. After a deep, slow breath she held her hand out to Robert who practically ran to take it.

”Will you say something?” He asked her as much with his sad puppy dog eyes as his voice. “Please?”

Myfanwy slid her arms up around his neck and moved in close so their bodies were pressed together. “Why don’t we see if we can go just, what? Six hours without having a fight about something?”

”You’re not angry?” Robert asked. His eyes shone with a kind of reckless hope.

”I’m not thrilled.” She said. “But I get it. Instead of dwelling on it right now I kinda want you to show me the bedroom.”

Her slight weight was no burden at all as Robert lifted her easily and urged her legs around his waist. She laced her fingers together behind his neck and he carried her in long strides into the bedroom. The beds pushed together barely registered to her because the moment they were close enough Robert lay her down and covered her with his body. His hands were well-manicured and regularly moisturised, unlike the twins, so the slid over her skin like silk without a rough edge to be felt. He kissed more expertly too. Soft lips and gentle tongue, Myf moaned and rolled her hips up against him to get some friction.

”You’re so beautiful,” he breathed against her neck before nibbling at her ear. 

Robert’s fingers were too nimble by half, and very quickly Myfanwy was naked beneath him without having managed to divest him of a single piece of clothing. When this realisation occurred to her she bent what mental acuity she had left to fix the situation. Once that was done she reached down to take him in her hand but he wriggled away and kissed a hot path down between her breasts.

”Gestalt,” she moaned impatiently and tried to find an appropriate part of him to caress to extract the moans she craved.

”Please,” Robert looked up the length of her body into her eyes. A moment later Eliza lay at the head of the bed and took Myfanwy’s hands. “Please, just let me make you cum.” When she didn’t complain he lifted her legs over his shoulders and kissed his way down her left thigh.

Myf whimpered softly and Eliza nuzzled at her neck. “That is the sexiest sound in the world.” She whispered in Myf’s ear.

One of Robert’s hand slid up her body and gently thumbed over her right nipple while his tongue tickled its way around her clit. Myf didn’t want to think too much about why exactly it might be that Robert was so good at that. Instead, she let her hips buck against his mouth and her back arch to try to press her breast into his hand. After a while, Eliza held both Myfanwy’s hands in one of her own so she could reach down and delicately tease the other breast.

”So beautiful,” Eliza breathed.

It was strange and erotic to hear Eliza talk knowing that the same mind was simultaneously working her clit with another tongue, and slipping a finger inside her to help push her towards orgasm. “Fuck, Gestalt,” Myf yanked her hands free and pulled Eliza closer until they could kiss passionately. 

“Cum for me, love,” Eliza gasped before diving back into the kiss.

Robert’s tongue moved faster and Myfanwy gripped his hair hard with one hand, the fingers of the other buried in Eliza’s hair. She sobbed helplessly as she came apart beneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse but that it’s 4am and I can’t sleep. There is plot coming. Eventually. Sort of.


End file.
